


Stop stealing my stuff!

by Dystopico



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Happy Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopico/pseuds/Dystopico
Summary: In one of her few worked up days, Ruby wants to have a little alone time. Only thing being, she finds her favourite toy not in its usual place.





	Stop stealing my stuff!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was something requested to me, the prompt being the phrase "Hey, have you seen the... Oh."  
> I didn't know this OT3 was my thing until I wrote it. Hope you enjoy!

“Oh, why? Why now?”

Ruby searched frantically all her hiding spots, finding only a couple of cookies, but not what she was searching for. “I swear, if Weiss stole it again…”

She had been feeling aroused all day, something she didn’t really like since it distracted her even more than usual. It didn’t happen often, but the days it did, it usually ended in one of two way: either she closed herself in her room for a couple of hours, or she ended up in Weiss’ or Blake’s room for a couple of hours. The day after, her smiles were always bigger, and her voice a little lower.

“Fine!” she cried, slamming a shirt back in the drawer she picked it up from. “I just wanted to have a little alone time…” She breathed deeply in and out, calming herself, before turning towards her room’s door.

With quick steps, she exited the room, ending in the hallway that connected all the three rooms on that floor. Since Blake, Weiss and herself found themselves attracted to each other, They decided to use some of their savings to have a place where they could live for a while, spacious enough for them to have their privacy and big to live their intimacy at the same time. The deep bond that connected the three of them was a constant giving and taking, an almost endless circle of effusions and efforts to make everyone’s life easier and better.

There were times where all of them spent their time in their separate rooms, and nights when the bed of one of them was full, with the three girls sleeping together. If two of them desired to have some intimacy, the third one was always encouraging and teasing, never bitter about it, because she knew that it could have gone the other way.

Still, Ruby preferred to take care of her business when she was in that state, in order to not force her partners to anything they didn’t want: she knew what effect her pleading eyes and voice had on them, and she suspected she somehow gained a couple of nights of pampering she didn’t deserve. So, biting her lower lip, she quickly paced to Weiss’ room, opening the door without thinking.

“Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.”

She stopped, hand still on the door handle, as Blake raised her head from between the heiress’ legs, the faunus’ tongue sticking out with a thin line connecting to Weiss.

“Ruby!” Weiss shouted, but her hands still clutched both the bedsheets and her own breast.

Without flinching, Ruby stepped forward, looking at what Blake was holding: a simple, red vibrator, still half inserted into Weiss’ core, emitting a low buzz, a transparent condom rolled over it.

“Sorry,” Blake apologised, “we thought you were still at the library.”

Ruby just sighed at the view. Weiss’ porcelain skin was fully showing, the heiress laying on her bed with one feet on the ground. Blake’s hair, carefully gathered in a ponytail, rested on her back, leaving her face, and mouth, free to do as she pleased, while her round rear was highlighted by the kneeling position she was keeping.

“No, I… Weiss, how many times have I asked you not to use my toys!”

The heiress sighed deeply, letting her arms fall on the mattress. “I know. But this one has that one pattern that…” Weiss shuddered as she made a joyful sound.

Blake giggled, pulling the toy out of Weiss. “Here, you want this?” she asked laughing.

“No, I was so close…” Weiss whimpered, bringing her thighs together.

Ruby stared at the vibrating toy, a few, little drops off Weiss’ juices sent left and right at the motion. “You know what?” she said, starting to undo the buttons of her shirt, “I just wanted to have some alone time, without disturbing you two.”

“Uh-ho,” Weiss said, becoming a little serious. “Another one of your… excited days?”

“Yup, and my plans fell apart because you can’t decide yourself to use your infinite money to buy a blue version of that!”

Weiss face changed from an aroused red to an embarrassed red. “You know I shouldn’t use my family money for that…”

“You bought us matching lingerie, vibrators and even those jewelled butt plugs!” Blake said, pointing the vibrator at the heiress. “Ruby doesn’t even like butt plugs!”

“And how was I supposed to know that before she told us?” Weiss replied.

“Uhm… you could have asked?” Ruby said as she opened her pants, letting them fall down her legs, leaving her in only her underwear. “Besides, why didn’t you bought yourself a vibrator? You keep stealing both Blake’s and mine!”

“I did!”

Ruby stopped as she undid her bra hook.

“I… might have ordered something that required a little time to… be made.”

“Oh boy,” Blake said, resting her head on her hand, “here comes the fun part.”

“You know I only like the most refined things when it comes to… personal accessories. And it just so happened that I saw a custom model. It was perfect.” Her eyes sparkled as she recalled what she saw. “Right size, same patterns as the others, solid stainless steel, diamond on the bottom…”

“Diamond?” Blake and Ruby exclaimed at the same time.

“And Dust-compatible.” Weiss sighed, but came back to earth immediately after, resuming her flustered face. “It needed a month to be made, though, so it should arrive in the next week. That’s why I kept on stealing your toys.”

Blake and Ruby looked at each other for a moment before Ruby raised her shoulders. “I’m sorry, but right now I don’t care about that.” With a swift motion, she lowered her pink panties, undressing herself completely. “You stole it, in the first place, you will make up for it.” Covering the few steps that separated her from the bed, Ruby then jumped on the mattress, one feet on each side of Weiss’ face. She could already feel her folds being damp, from both the arousal building through the day and the scene she just witnessed.

“Don’t need to say it twice,” Weiss said, smiling.

In a flash, Ruby lowered herself over Weiss’ face, positioning herself in a position that was most comfortable for the heiress: she was going to ride her for a while, and she didn’t wanted her to tire out after a few minutes.

“Blake,” Ruby said, catching the faunus’ attention. “Be sure to finish what you started. Multiple times.”

Blake smirked and winked: “You know that’s what I do.”

Weiss’ muffled words could be barely heard: “Wait, what?”

“Weiss, use your mouth somewhere else… please,” Ruby said, a point of desperation in her voice. “I am almost actually aching.”

At that plead, Ruby felt Weiss’ hands grip at her thighs as the heiress started to brush her lips across her slit. Just that felt like scratching an itch that had been ignored for too long, making her sigh happily. Weiss always had a more delicate touch when it came to that, and in that moment, it was just what she needed.

A few seconds later, she felt the heiress’ voice escaping her lips, hitting her core with a faint vibration. Raising her eyes from the lithe body under her, Ruby saw Blake resuming what she was doing just a couple of minutes before: the tip of the toy was already inside of Weiss, and Blake’s tongue, completely sticking out, was taking care of the heiress’ clit with slow, delicate licks.

In a matter of a few, well-angled thrusts, Weiss was already panting against Ruby’s core, adding something to her already skilful mouth. She brushed the tip of her tongue around Ruby’s folds for a few times before sticking her tongue out completely and laying it flat against the soft flesh. Once Ruby felt some of her arousal being mixed with Weiss’ saliva, she let out a long sigh as Weiss closed her mouth around her core, kissing it multiple times.

Blake, amber eyes fixated on the show that was seeing one of her loved ones eating out the other, followed suit, moving the toy at the same speed Weiss was going. With every kiss, she slid the vibrator inside, letting it stimulate the spot she was focusing on for a few moments, before moving it back out, accompanying the motion with a gentle lick at the heiress’ pearl.

Ruby, from her position, could see the heated faunus licking and smiling as her arm moved back and forth, making Weiss’ breasts gently jiggle, as the heiress couldn’t manage to keep still at the accurate thrusts. Seeing that, and knowing it would only bring something even better to her, Ruby moved her hands and started to massage Weiss’ chest, squeezing the soft mounds.

“No! Ruby!” Weiss said, stopping for a moment to loudly moan. At the same time, Blake stopped the toy, its tip teasing her entrance.

“That’s not how it works, Weiss,” Blake said.

“You two…” the heiress grunted before moving her head up a little and starting to eagerly licking Ruby’s slit.

“Whoa!” Ruby exclaimed, taken by surprise by that renewed energy. “That’s it…”

In a moment, Ruby started squeezing Weiss’ chest a little more, brushing the very sensitive nipples from time to time to hear the heiress curse against her folds, her hot breath, and musical, lascivious voice, quickly building up her already high arousal.

Seeing how both Weiss and Ruby were panting and moaning, Blake decided that Weiss had enough teasing for that day: adjusting her position slightly, she then started moving the toy faster and faster, while her lips closed around the clit, softly sucking on it.

“No! Blake! Oh my-” Weiss only managed to say before her fingers buried into Ruby’s thighs. The interrupted session, the talented thrusts and Ruby’s hands on her breasts were all too much: with a loud, long cry of pleasure, Weiss let the waves of her climax pass throughout her body, helped by both her lovers that gently prolonged her orgasm.

After what felt like many minutes, the heiress came back to her senses, the heat from Ruby still present against her face.

“Weiss? Are you with us?” the high-pitched voice of Ruby ringed in her ears.

With a grin, the heiress licked her lips, still wet from Ruby’s juices, and pushed herself against her core, restlessly licking and sucking.

“We-We-Weiss!” Ruby only had time to say, the rest were incomprehensible moans and cries.

Weiss’ legs brushed against one another as Blake removed the toy from her. After turning it off, she crawled over the heiress’ body, kneeling in front of Ruby: her half-lidded expression told her she, too, was on the verge, but that was too much of an erotic sight to just take in without doing nothing. Cupping Ruby’s face, she brought her in for a deep, passionate kiss, knowing well how the younger girl reacted to that.

As soon as the faunus’ tongue met hers, Ruby let go of all her restraints, letting her arousal reach its peak. Her muscles went a little limp as her cries were muffled by Blake’s kiss, their tongue meeting and their lips sealed with each other’s. She even felt her legs quiver a little as Weiss decided to do to her what Blake did, sucking on her clit.

It was all she wanted and more, and it lasted even longer than she desired. “St-Stop! Please!” she muttered, but her voice was still low and impaired by Blake’s passionate kissing. She was almost unable to move, but by the time she managed to do so, another orgasm hit her, making her body actually quiver under the intensity of her pleasure.

As soon as she started, though, Blake let go of her, while Weiss simply gave slow licks between her folds, trying not to overload her for the second time.

When she was finished, she let herself fall into Blake’s arms, eyes closed and breath heavy. “I… can’t… feel… my… legs…” she said, every word interrupted by a pant.

“I can believe that,” Blake giggled.

“Uhm… Girls?” Weiss asked, patting Ruby’s side, “Can you get off me?”

“Oh, right.” Blake said. Still holding Ruby in her arms, she helped her move off Weiss and sit on the mattress, leaving the heiress free to sit straight.

“That was something!” Weiss exclaimed, looking at the other two. Both Ruby and Blake gave a weird look at her, making her dart her eyes between the two. “What?” she asked.

“You…” Blake started, but Ruby interrupted her.

“Here, let me.”

Leaning towards her, Ruby landed her tongue on Weiss’ lips and chin, cleaning up a little her face, still covered by a few drops of her own juices.

“Oh. Thank you.”

“No, thank you. I really needed that.” Ruby smiled, her lips curving upwards in one of her innocent smiles.

“And Blake…” Weiss stopped, shifting her gaze from Ruby to the faunus. “I think some sort of reward is needed, isn’t it?”

As both Ruby and Weiss turned, their looks already mischievous, Blake stood on her feet, extending her arm. “No, thanks, I’m good.”

“Wha-?” Ruby exclaimed. “But… But…”

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” the faunus said as she turned around. With a few steps she reached Weiss’ wardrobe, taking a light blanket from it. “I wasn’t going to let Weiss go down on me, I won’t let it happen with you either.” Motioning the two girls, she made them lay down on the bed, letting her spread the blanket over them. “Now you two stay here, I’m going to go prepare a bath.”

“In the fancy bathtub?” Ruby asked, already hugging Weiss under the blanket.

“Sure thing,” Blake answered, smiling. “Just… don’t fall asleep like last time, would you? It was a pain to wake both of you up.”

Weiss took her hand out, and Blake leaned forward, letting her cup her cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to keep her awake.”

“You are the best,” Blake whispered, giving a quick kiss to the heiress.

“Then I’m the second best?” Ruby asked energetically.

“You are our best!” Blake chuckled, giving another kiss, this time on Ruby’s lips.

“See you in a bit!” Blake said, walking outside the room.

“I’m already seeing your best bit…” Ruby said.

“Ruby!” Weiss shouted, and a sound of pain came from Ruby.

Without even turning around, Blake shook her head, happy to know that some things never change.


End file.
